


他

by Naokogr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokogr/pseuds/Naokogr
Summary: 意识流性描写尝试。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Kudos: 1





	他

缠绕，交叠，重合。他与他在黑暗的空间里吮吸彼此。他的手游走在他的肩膀，他的眼睛随着他的脖颈游离。当世界外面已乱做一团，他却与他耳鬓厮磨至此。

英雄死于神也不庇护之处，未亡人被摁下暂停在永恒那天。他握住他的手，将烂掉的眼球摘除，换上礼物。他眨了眨眼，感受着对方的生命融入自己。随即梦境醒来，他靠在他的胸膛上，试图去听对方的心跳。

“别尝试了。”他抓过他的手亲吻。“我这里什么也没有。”他们立起身来重新拥吻在黑暗中，两双眼都闪着不祥的红光。你的眼睛，让我威名，也让我被钉落在忏悔的苦途。他的手分开他的胯骨，轻轻抚上胸膛。拉开，架起，刺入。他看着他的银发被汗浸湿，濡在脸边。摸上对方白皙的皮肤，用力掐住下巴，把舌头放进口唇。吞咽，吞食，吞噬，他将他的呼吸和心跳都好好品尝。紧贴的肋骨与腹部洇出淋漓汗液，小腿勾起紧缠，脚趾都要合在一起。每一次都仿佛触碰到最深处，拉出心肺，带出过去的一切痛苦。骨，全身上下的每块骨。肉，全身上下的每块肉。它们都在渴望你。他咬住他的耳朵，把呻吟灌入耳膜。

全部的一切都可以给你。我也可以给你。

条件是。

条件是这一切都会覆灭。新世界中我不会在意你，你也不会认识我。

黑暗逐渐被外部撕裂。如蚕蛹一样紧拥的他们也即将被剥离。光明是可恨的，可耻的，该被离弃的。他摸上他的伤疤，手指划过颤动的蝴蝶骨。

不要唾弃它。因为它我才能看清你此刻的神态。

墓冢随即合上，他们进入无光的国。


End file.
